


Like a dream

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sub!Dean, Wet Dream, ange gardien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne savait pas ce que voulaient dire ces rêves. Ou plutôt si, il le savait trop bien. Mais tant que personne ne serait au courant, il pourrait les oublier, penser à autre chose, non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iggysassou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggysassou/gifts).



> Dernière fic de ma série de postage en masse de ce soir (et encore du Supernatural) parce qu'on m'avait demandé du porn. Et finalement, j'en suis pas très fière et en plus c'est pas si porn que ça... enfin, j'assume mes écrits alors je poste quand même
> 
> Enjoy!

Ses mains étaient crispées sur les draps, son souffle s'était fait haletant alors que les mains de l'ange étaient partout sur lui. La peur, la gêne avaient totalement disparu, il se laissait juste aller au plaisir, gémissant sans honte quand l'autre homme lui tira la tête en arrière, la main perdue dans ses cheveux courts.

"Putain Cas… encore."

Le plaisir montait, inexorable, presque insoutenable. Il ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut, prenant une vive inspiration. Déjà les détails du rêve devenaient flous, ne restaient plus que sa main dans ses cheveux, son autre main qui maintenant ses poignets, ou peut-être était-ce une ceinture, il ne savait déjà plus, et son corps sur le sien, dans le sien.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se remémorer plus que ça, car les yeux bleus électriques qui le fixaient si intensément dans son rêve étaient toujours là, bien réels, et bien trop près.

"Cas!"

S'étrangla-t-il en rassemblant les draps humides de sueur sur son entrejambe bien trop peu couvert à son goût.

"C'est une manie de venir me mater quand je pionce!"

"Je viens toujours quand tu m'appelles, Dean."

Le chasseur se raidit et resserra un peu plus les jambes.

"Je… je ne t'ai pas appelé."

"Je l'ai entendu pourtant, très fort. Tu semblais avoir besoin de moi tout de suite."

Dean se sentit instantanément rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Si le peu qu'il se rappelait de son rêve était une indication, il ne s'étonnait pas que Castiel soit venu en urgence, effectivement. S'il s'en souvenait bien il l'avait supplié. Beaucoup.

"C'était… c'était une erreur, c'est pas grave… désolé."

Il tripotait son drap en tentant de regarder partout ailleurs que dans les yeux de Castiel. S'il pouvait juste le laisser tranquille qu'il puisse régler son petit problème de sous les draps tout seul. Seulement, le bruit de tissu le força à relever les yeux vers lui. Cas avait retiré son trench pour le poser sur le fauteuil près du lit. Après tant de temps à le voir couvert en permanence, toujours habillé pareil, le voir enlever cette première couche le choquait presque autant que s'il s'était totalement déshabillé.

"Dean, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu profites de ma méconnaissance des normes sociales. Je ne suis pas non plus totalement ignorant. Et tu as été… très précis."

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa main se resserra instinctivement sur le drap. Il était prêt à nier, à trouver des excuses bidons, à faire preuve de mauvaise foi, il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que l'ange casse son effet comme ça. Et le voir le regarder comme ça, sûr de lui, renvoyait des vagues de chaleur dans son bas ventre et lui rappelait avec un peu trop d'insistance la raideur entre ses cuisses.

N'importe qui d'autre se serait amusé de la situation, ou au contraire aurait été gêné, comme lui. Pas Castiel. Lui était juste stoïque, comme d'habitude. Il avait simplement perdu cet éternel intrigué par la situation, il savait, il l'avait entendu supplier, il avait peut-être même vu. Dean détourna à nouveau le regard, honteux. S'il avait pu, il serait parti en claquant la porte. C'était une chose de faire ces rêves, une autre d'apprendre que l'intéressé le savait parfaitement. Et qu'il vienne pour s'en moquer, c'était trop pour lui.

Si seulement le sang qui battait furieusement à ses oreilles pouvait se calmer, si les flammes dans son ventre pouvaient s'apaiser…

"Si c'était juste pour me dire ça, c'était pas la peine de te déranger."

Siffla le chasseur en tentant de calmer tous ses problèmes par la seule force de sa colère. Ce coup-ci Cas retrouva l'air confus qu'il lui connaissait.

"Mais Dean, je te l'ai dit, je viens quand tu appelles. Je suis ton ange-gardien. Je viens toujours quand tu as besoin de moi."

Ce fut au tour de Dean de froncer les sourcils. Il releva les yeux vers l'autre homme. L'absence de trench-coat rendait sa concentration difficile, mais il ne pouvait voir que de la sincérité dans ses yeux.  Il ravala difficilement sa salive quand Cas attrapa le drap et le jeta au sol, dévoilant ce qu'il essayait de cacher qu'il s'était réveillé.

"Je crois avoir compris ce que tu voulais, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si ça ne va pas."

Dean ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux alors que l'ange s'avançait sur lui et lui attrapait les poignets pour les maintenir au-dessus de sa tête, s'allongeant à moitié sur lui. Instinctivement le chasseur chercha à se libérer mais la prise était ferme, et bouger contre lui envoya une nouvelle vague de plaisir entre ses reins. Il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation que les lèvres de l'ange étaient sur les siennes, brûlantes, demandeuses, et il avait l'impression d'être revenu dans son rêve.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus dans son rêve, c'était la vraie vie, et l'inquiétude était bien là. La honte, la gêne le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Bien sûr l'envie, le plaisir étaient présents, évidemment, et le forçaient à répondre férocement à son baiser, mais il ne pouvait se sortir ses questionnements de la tête. Comment réagirait Sam s'il savait, est-ce que les autres chasseurs le prendraient moins au sérieux?

Il aurait pu se retourner le cerveau encore longtemps sur ces questions, mais la réponse fut claire quand Castiel lâcha ses poignets, quand il quitta ses lèvres pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'en foutait, il le voulait, tout de suite. Ou plutôt non, il ne s'en foutait pas, mais il en crevait tellement d'envie qu'il pouvait repousser le reste à plus tard.

Il hocha doucement la tête vers l'autre homme et posa une main sur ses fesses pour le presser contre lui. Un petit hoquet lui échappa en sentant son corps le couvrir totalement. Castiel eut un instant l'air intéressé par ses propres réactions, avant de reprendre une contenance et légèrement glisser sur le côté pour poser une main ferme sur le devant de son boxer.

Il garderait définitivement les questions pour une autre fois. 


End file.
